Izuna Wilson (Earth-2025)
"As long as I live, you shall not harm the people closest to me." ''- Izuna Wilson'' History When growing up, Izuna never knew his mother, but she was part-American and part-Japanese. His father described her as being nearly American save for her accent. Regardless, Izuna grew up with a little brother who he was protective of and loved a lot. He was caring and his brother Andrew knew that. While Izuna was in high school, he landed in a relationship with a lovely lady named Lara, cherishing the time he spent with her and his many other friends he had made along the way. As he grew up, he took to watching Star Wars and Anime, played games like Heroes and Generals always playing for Germany. He was content with his life, protecting his little brother and living with a loving girlfriend. What could go wrong? As he grew up, Izuna always wondered why his father was always down in the basement. One day, he couldn't his curiosity any more and invited his brother to explore the basement. Everything seemed normal at first... until Andrew discovered a hidden switch that revealed a secret passage. Exchanging nervous glances, they followed the passage and found their father with his arms crossed standing behind a small pillar that held an ancient book. As if expecting them, their father had prepared a test. See, Rasa Wilson was a former S.H.I.E.L.D Meta-human agent powers similar to one of Andrew's favorite characters from an anime the Wilson brothers had watched. He had told them that there was a possibility that both had inherited his powers and proceeded to test the siblings to see if his hypothesis was correct. As it turns out, Andrew had inherited his father's powers, but Izuna had not. Izuna wanted powers and was slightly envious of his sibling for it. However, Rasa had other plans for Izuna. Originally, he wanted Izuna to undergo some gene therapy to give him powers as well, but Izuna didn't care. He wanted powers, and he wanted them now. He looked in the ancient book that was in the pillar his father had stood in front of. Flipping to a bookmarked page, Izuna performed the spell laid out on the page. As Rasa and Wilson went to the basement to announce Rasa's plan, they discovered an incident that resulted in Wilson unlocking his powers and Izuna unlocking powers of his own. Though... not in the way that was intended. Personality Izuna is an open and caring person. After the birth of his younger brother Andrew and the death of his mother Kushina, he felt that he had to take great care of Andrew, as if his mother's last gift to him was this little brother. As a result, he's very protective and caring of his younger brother, acting like a father figure at times for Andrew when their father wasn't around. However, he isn't without flaws. Izuna harbored a rather envious side that he tried his best to hide, as demonstrated when he learned that he was powerless despite his brother holding such potential. After the incident that resulted in him being sucked into the Darkforce and imbuing him with powers, he resolved to never let his envy get the best of him, keeping an accepting and passionate persona for his friends and making sure to use his new powers to prevent any similar tragedies from happening again. In the end, he managed to drown his jealousy in games and anime. His love for games such as Heroes and Generals gave him a competitive nature, while also teaching him to be tactical and precise. Despite this, he's rather messy in combat, but learns to adapt to his enemies' strategies and counter them as his tactical thinking kicks into action. Powers/Abilities Darkforce manipulation: Izuna is able to manipulate the darkness around him into doing whatever he wants, however, he is still in the process of discovering its' full potential. He can heal and do some basic/intermediate stunts/moves but nothing too advanced Shape-shifting: Izuna is able to turn himself into whoever or whatever he wishes. This works by scanning people with the shadows via his Darkforce manipulation ability and assumes the form of whoever he wishes Flight: Izuna can use his powers to fly, as his late mother-Kushina could fly. Izuna inherited her ability to take flight to the skies. He is proficient with this ability just like his Object creation ability. He can fly as fast as the speed of sound, however, he can't take off at that speed to start with. He launches off with only half of it and then builds his way towards full. Object creation: Izuna's most used ability. With this, he is able to create any object he wishes. Whenever he wants, and like his shape-shifting ability it isn't limited to what exists in reality. See a lightsaber? No prob, need some urgent meds fast...no problemo. Rocket needs parts for his guns? You gotcha However the constructs appear in his hand as he has to hold them. However, when it comes to things like vehicles, it shrinks to the palm of his hand and drops them on the floor where it enlarges itself Weapons Izuna's War-fan:This was taken out of Izuna's love of anime when he was a child. This fan absorbs any and all incoming attacks, and could potentially reflect it back. However, Izuna has only figured out how to Absorb and Store and is still on the process of figuring out how to release all the energy Modified Strumgweher-44: This old German WW2 weapon was fabricated by Izuna's object creation ability to fit the more modern times. While the shape and looks of it are relatively the same, it now shoots blaster bolts and other more futuristic ammunition Ninja Katana: Yet another construct of his Object creation ability, Izuna keeps it with him at all times concealed within the cloak Ninja Scythe: As with the Katana this was another creation. However unlike the sword, Izuna only take it when he's going out to fight crime and for more serious engagements Category:Absconders